


Bento

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Married Life, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Takumi s'entraînait dur, Kamui voulait donc lui faire plaisir.Et quoi de mieux que lui préparer quelque chose de bon à manger?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Romance, Fluff
> 
> Couple: Takukamu
> 
> Personnages: Takumi et Kamui (mentions des Hoshidians + Jakob)
> 
> Monde: Revelations (Héritage?)

Elle regardait le riz qui cuisait. Elle voulait vraiment y arriver. C'était le plat le plus simple possible dans la cuisine de Hoshido. Elle savait que Takumi allait avoir faim (il avait sauté le repas du soir pour s'entraîner et s'était levé aux aurores pour recommencer l'entrainement!), et elle voulait lui préparer une collation. Hors le thé et les boules de riz étaient les choses les plus faciles à faire.

Et il allait manger, même si elle devait l'attacher et lui donner la béquée.

Oboro et Hinata lui avaient écris la recette, agrémentés de conseils. Et lui avaient rappelé qu'elle pouvait les appeler n'importe quand: ils étaient également à son service maintenant qu'elle était mariée à leur maître. Elle les avait rassuré: elle allait y arriver. Elle allait le faire!

_Et Takumi serait ravi!_

_C'était à elle de prendre soin de lui maintenant non?_

Hinata avait rit et entraîné son amie derrière lui, lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui faisant promettre de ne pas détruire la cuisine. Vu le clin d'oeil qu'il lui avait lancé, il plaisantait, bien entendu.

Donc ce matin, à peine Takumi s'était-il levé et était-il partit qu'elle s'était levée et habillée, se précipitant à la cuisine où son majordome l'arrêter. Jakob avait insisté pour préparer tout les ingrédients sur la table (il avait même préparé le riz!) puis elle l'avait mit à la porte quand il avait voulu l'aider à réaliser le plat.

"Je veux le faire moi-même."

Elle avait fermé la porte de la cuisine à clé. Elle était _**capable**_ de faire la cuisine. _Elle avait bien réussi à réaliser du thé non?_ Le majordome l'avait même félicité. Doutant de sa sincérité, elle avait fait goûté le thé à d'autres personnes. Subaki avait sourit ( _sans aucune grimace_ ) et l'avait félicité, faisant quelques recommandations pour améliorer le goût. Hana avait but et dit qu'il était trop fort (" _Vous le faites infuser trop longtemps_."). Sakura avait balbutié que le thé était bon mais un peu trop amer. Azura avait rajouté beaucoup de sucre. Azama avait demandé si c'était de l'eau chaude ou du thé (trop léger donc).

Après quelques essais, son thé était devenu parfait. Restait quelques petits plats. Elle ne pouvait pas faire des collations de Nohr à Takumi. Son mari, même s'il acceptait de manger la cuisine de l'autre pays, n'accepterait pas d'en faire son ordinaire.

Et elle devait apprendre à faire quelques plats de son pays natal!

Elle lût les instructions plusieurs fois. Et prit une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait le faire! Ce n'était pas si dur. Même Sakura savait en faire et elle était une princesse! _Pourquoi elle n'y arriverait pas elle-même?_

Elle prit du riz dans ses mains et le lâcha.

"C'est chaud!"

Elle secoua ses paumes, faisant tomber des grains.

"Aie!"

Elle recommença, plus précautionneusement. Et fit une première boule aux miettes de saumons, une autre avec une prune.

"Cette prune est bizarre."

Il en restait une. Elle la goûta et fit une grimace horrible, elle recracha dans la poubelle.

"Je ne sais pas comment Takumi peut manger ça." Elle s'essuya les lèvres "Je suppose que c'est une question d'habitude."

Elle préféra faire des boulettes au saumon. A la fin il y en avait trois fourrées à ce poisson et une avec ce fruit trop salée. Elle ajouta le thé. Et prit une pomme et un couteau.

"Pour la soupe miso, ce sera une autre fois!"

* * *

"Takumi!"

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, abaissant son arc. Il haussa un sourcil "Kamui? Il est tôt, que...

\- Je t'ai apporté un en-cas!" Elle montra la boite. "Je te l'ai préparé moi-même." Elle rougit légèrement. "Tu n'as pas mangé grande chose hier soir...et tu te dépenses donc.."

Il eut un sourire "Ho?" Il rangea son arme et s'approcha doucement d'elle, l'enlaçant et posa son front contre le sien. "Quelle agréable surprise."

Elle gloussa et enfouit son visage dans son cou. "Tu sais, tu devrais te lever un peu plus tard. Tu vas t'épuiser si tu te lèves trop tôt tout les jours."

Il s'assit sur le banc, prenant la boite. Il regarda ce qu'elle contenait. "Des boules de riz?

\- Hinata m'a donné la recette.

\- ...Je suis surtout surpris que ton majordome t'ai laissé la cuisine!

\- Je l'ai mis à la porte!" Elle le regarda prendre la boule à la prune "Ce truc salé est horrible je trouve.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu détestais ça quand tu étais petite, tu la jetais dans l'assiette de Ryoma ou de père."

Elle rougit. "Je préfère les prunes fraîches."

Il gloussa et manga, doucement. "C'est très bon." Il eut un sourire "Tu t'es bien débrouillé bien pour une première fois!" Il consomma ce petit déjeuner improvisé. "Le thé est parfait.

\- J'ai eu du mal à le faire.

\- Oui je t'ai vu le faire goûter à tout le monde, sauf à moi.

\- Jakob n'est pas assez honnête quand je prépare quelque chose." Elle commença à éplucher la pomme, et à la découper. "Azama a été sans doute le plus honnête."

Takumi ricana "Je n'en doute pas. Un jour, quelqu'un va le frapper...

\- Déjà fait. Hayato en a eu assez hier soir. Et Rinkah aussi." Elle lui tendit la pomme quartier par quartier, savourant d'être ainsi seul avec lui, savourant de pouvoir agir comme n'importe quelle femme avec son époux, sans que leur rang n'entre en ligne de compte. "Tu sais faire les gâteaux à la pâte de haricot rouges?

\- Ha, à l'anko? Oui je sais? Tu veux que je t'en fasse? Ou que je t'apprenne?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Sakura dit que tes Manjus sont délicieux."

Il eut un rire. "D'accord, je t'en ferais demain."


End file.
